


You Know What You Did (NSFW)

by ramblings_of_a_hopeful_heart



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Daddy Kink, Degradation, Edgeplay, F/M, Impact Play, Oral Sex, Possessive Behavior, Rough Sex, Spanking, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators, squirt alert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:01:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29302356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramblings_of_a_hopeful_heart/pseuds/ramblings_of_a_hopeful_heart
Summary: *MC goes around sitting her ass down on other people’s laps, and gets punished…and thoroughly wrecked…by the Avatar of Pride, Lucifer.*
Relationships: Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 96





	You Know What You Did (NSFW)

Dead silence. That’s all that filled the room.

You didn’t even notice, but your breath is hitched in your throat, afraid to let out even a single breath that would ruin the silence. For with every breath, comes the rattling of the chains that held your legs wide open. Wide open, for him.

And you were afraid. You were afraid that he’d take advantage of the slight noise to lunge at you.

You couldn’t see him. But you knew, without a doubt, that he was somewhere in this room, watching you. Just waiting for you to let your guard down, and that’s when he attacks.

 **“Do you know what you did wrong, little slut?”** he whispers. Your body flinches at his warm breath, fanning your core, sending currents of pure need and desperation all throughout your body. You try to move your hips down, to get even the slightest bit of contact with his mouth.

_*Slap*_

A sharp cry erupted from your lips as your pussy throbbed, both with the stinging pain of the crop and with the need for him to be inside you. The need for him to touch you. Anything.

**“Fucking whore. I asked you a question.”**

**“I-I…Lucifer…Pl-“**

_*Slap*_

You could feel the bed shift, as he crawled onto it, somehow still avoiding to make any contact with you.

 **“How dare you say my name with that filthy mouth of yours, hm?”** His dangerously low grumble hovered right above your face and, right now, you wanted nothing more than to look at the face that was about to destroy your pussy. **“Tell me, slut. What do you call me?”**

Your heart was in your throat, as you desperately tried to form the words, but the knowledge that he was just inches from your face made you unable to get anything out.

His firm grip latched onto your jaw, yanking at your face, the chains rattling wildly as he did.

 **“This is the second time. The. Second. Time. You haven’t answered my question. I am getting rather impatient with you, y/n.”** His finger swiped against your core, with nothing more than a feathery touch, causing you to whimper. **“This pussy of yours. Will it get this wet for anybody else?”**

You shook your head in a vehement ‘no.’

**“Then how come? What made you think flirting with other men would be a good idea? I know you’re not fucking stupid, y/n, so would you kindly enlighten me? What were your reasons?”**

You also didn’t know what had gotten into you. You remember that you and Lucifer had gotten into an argument. Over what? You don’t even remember anymore. But it was enough for him to ignore you. You knew that you should’ve just apologized. After all, the one thing you remember is that the argument was due to your recklessness. But when you saw how easily he ignored you, it stirred some deep insecurity inside you.

You thought he couldn’t possibly keep this up. He couldn’t possibly keep ignoring you. But your boyfriend was the Avatar of Pride. You seemed to have forgotten that.

So, you decided to test it.

 _‘Lucifer, let’s see how long you can keep ignoring me,’_ you thought. But now you realize that it was stupid.

You prodded at his limits. You fingered the string of his sanity, until it snapped.

Lucifer knows that you are aware of what you did wrong. It’s vastly impossible that you wouldn’t be. After all, the look he gave you when he walked into the classroom to check up on you and his brothers, only to see you sitting on some lowly demon’s lap, should’ve said it all.

And he knows why you did it too. He just wanted to hear it come from that sinful, sexy mouth of yours.

 **“Luci-“** Before you could even finish, the tight grip around your throat cut you off.

 **“You. Will. Address. Me. As?”** His hand came down on your ass with every word, each hitting harder than before.

 **“D-Daddy,”** you managed to choke out.

 **“That’s right, baby girl. And why do you call me daddy?”** His grip tightened slightly, and you could feel his tongue running across your collarbone, causing you to finally sigh at the slight contact.

 **“Lowly sluts like me don’t deserve to say your name, daddy,”** you whispered, earning a satisfied chuckled from him.

**“Good girl. Seems like you understand your position now.”**

He was trying hard to hold back, but seeing you like this made it so hard. Your hips lifted slightly as your ankles were chained to the bed posts of frame above your head, your legs wide open giving him a full view of the dripping wet pussy he was about to devour as your hands stay tied behind your back rendering you completely unable to touch him.

You couldn’t hold back your moan, as you felt his warm tongue finally licking up your slit, then stopping to probe at your entrance. His thumb rubbed vigorously against your clit, as he thrusted his tongue inside you. The chain rattled wildly as your legs trembled with delight.

Fuck. You wanted to run your fingers through his hair. You wanted to grip on to his hair. You wanted to touch him. So badly.

 **“Daddy, please…please…please…”** you begged, as he continued to mercilessly eat you out.

You could feel the coil tightening inside you. Tightening and tightening and tightening. But it never snapped. Because just as you were about to cum, Lucifer pulled away with a sadistic chuckle.

 **“I believe I still have one unanswered question.”** You could hear the grin tugging at his lips, as his hand made contact with your thigh, eliciting a loud smack and a yelp from you. **“You know what you did wrong, fucking whore. Now what I want to know is why? What brought upon your idiotic behavior?”**

**“I-I don’t know…”**

You knew you would only get punished more. But you had your pride too. To admit that you did those things just so he would talk to you…You felt embarrassed. You felt stupid. You didn’t want to admit it.

But he knew it was bullshit. You know why. And he knows why. Both of you were prideful beings. And instead of apologizing for your recklessness like a good little girl, you decided to peddle your ass elsewhere to get his attention.

 **“We brought you here for the sake of the relationship between the humans and the demons,”** he chuckled coldly, running his hands up and down your thighs. **“But your behavior lately tells me you’d rather be a cum dumpster for the demon world…you’d like that, wouldn’t you?”**

Without warning, he shoved his full length into you, the sound of your wetness echoing along with your screams.

 **“To be nothing…more than…a public toilet…for us demons…Is that what you want?! Fucking whore!”** He sneered, panting and growling in your face; thrusting violently into you as scream after scream ripped through your throat.

You want to touch him. To hold him. To feel his warmth. To know that there’s something more than his agonizing thrusts and his cold words. His hand wrapped around your throat again, as his other hand made contact with your ass repeatedly.

**“Answer me, slut! Maybe I should leave you like this, that way anyone who wanted to use you could have a go with you. Would you like that?”**

The only thing that left your lips were strangled cries as you could feel yourself quickly rising to the peak, the coil rapidly tightening as it did before. But once again, before you could reach your climax, he stopped, his hot breath fanning your tear stained face.

 **“Can’t answer me, hm?”** he mumbled, his tongue trailing up to catch your tears. **“Well, it doesn’t matter what your answer is. Cause you’re MY little fuck toy, yeah? Only I get to dump my cum inside you. Only I get to fill that slutty little cunt with my cum.”**

He pushed himself up, lining his tip up at your entrance once more. You sucked in a breath, ready to take all of him again. But your heart jumped out of your chest when you felt him shift his tip a little lower, so that it was pressing against your other hole.

Fuck…he’s always toyed with the possibility of anal. He wanted to try it. And you knew that. Which is why you regularly cleaned inside that part. You were both just waiting…waiting for the right time. And I guess, he feels that it’s now…

He leaned over, fumbling with something, before putting a familiar object into you pussy. You could feel the still vibrator inside you, but it didn’t ease the need for his cock

 **“Ready, slut?”** He chuckled, swiping at the wetness from your cunt and slathering it on your asshole. Gently, he rubbed the hole with his thumb, lubricating it with your juices even more, before pushing his thumb in.

Your head fell back, groaning at the unfamiliar sensation.

 **“Oh, you like that, don’t you? Little slut.”** His hand slapped your pussy, causing your hole to twitch around his thumb as he chuckled. His voice wasn’t as harsh as before, and you could tell that he was trying to hold on to his cold and cruel persona, but the excitement in his voice became a bit more evident at the thought of anal.

He slid his thumb in and out, prepping it for his dick, then replaced it with two fingers, eliciting another groan from you.

**“Mmm, look at you taking my fingers so well. My little fuck toy. Do you want me to cum inside you? Do you want me to fill this hole with my cum?”**

You nodded mindlessly, wanting to feel him inside. He grunted his reply, as he took his fingers out. His tip firmly pressed against the hole, pushing in ever so slightly.

You bit your lip, trying to hold back your whimpers of pain, afraid that he would stop.

**“Fuck…fuck it’s so tight.”**

He pushed in a bit more, causing you bite harder, the taste of iron landing on your tongue.

He stopped moving immediately, pulling off the blindfold to finally allow you to look at him. The hands that were once rough with you now cupped your face gently as his thumb swiped at the blood on your lip.

 **“Are you okay, love? Do you want me to stop?”** He asked, worry evident in his eyes, his gentle voice completely different from a while ago.

His anger has long subsided. He knew that this isn’t something he could be rough about or else he might seriously hurt you. So, he gazed into your face intently, looking for sincerity as you shook your head no.

He leaned down, licking the blood on your lips before devouring your mouth in his. He reached behind you, untying your hands. Your arms flew up immediately, finally relishing in your hands against his skin. What you’ve been craving for all this time.

 **“I’m going to move now, love. Just hold on, okay?”** He mumbled, placing a soft kiss on the crook of your neck as you nuzzled your face into his shoulder.

He pushed in slowly, your nails digging into his back as he did.

 **“It’s…all in,”** he sighed, after what seemed like forever. Your legs trembled, the totally unfamiliar pain and pleasure bringing on a different type of high. He placed a kiss on your sweaty forehead, brushing the hair aside with his fingers. **“You did so good, love. Just tell me when I can move, okay?”**

After you felt more comfortable with his length in such a tight hole, you nodded up at him. He started off slowly. Very slowly. But what started of slow turned into hot, hungry, wild thrusts. His eyes were shut tight as he gripped onto your thighs, pounding down inside your ass.

It was a completely different feeling. You felt like you were going to cum but there was something else. A strange and unfamiliar pressure building elsewhere. The coil began to tighten once more. Tightening with every violent thrust.

You were brought closer and closer to your peak until your eyes shut tight, your mind being pulled into so many different directions. All the different sensations battled and clashed with each other, demanding your attention. The painful pleasure of his cock stretching your anus. His warm, hard grip on your thighs. The creaking of the bed. The rattling the chains. His muscles rippling under your touch. His grunts and soft groans fanning your neck. They all fought with each other. Clashing and fighting for dominance.

 **“I’m close, y/n. I’m so close, darling.”** He mumbled against you, almost sounding pained. You moved your hand up to tangle in his hair and holding him against you as he thrusted.

All the sensations built up on top of each other, and you were barely holding on to your sanity. Until Lucifer, just as he released inside you with a satisfied groan, finally pressed the button you failed to notice in his hand, and the intense, powerful vibrations inside your cunt sent you over the edge.

A scream ripped through your throat as your entire being shook with pleasure. The strange and unfamiliar pressure finally bursting along with it, sending powerful streams of wetness squirting out of you and onto his abdomen.

He quickly undid the restraints around your ankles and held you tightly against him, lowering the intensity of the vibrator slowly until it was completely off. The stream just kept flowing, soaking the sheets beneath you. His gentle fingers stroked through your hair and he didn’t pull out or let go until he was sure you were completely finished with your orgasm.

 **“Are you okay, love?”** he muttered, your arms still tightly wrapped around him as he held you. **“You could’ve used the safe word, you know?”**

You shook your head against his chest, tears falling from your eyes.

 **“I’m sorry, Luci. It was all my fault. I won’t do it again. I just didn’t want you to ignore me. I wanted you to look at me. Talk to me. I was being stupid,”** you sobbed, guilt coursing through your chest.

He lifted you up, rubbing your back soothingly as he sat you on his lap with your legs wrapped around him.

 **“I know, darling,”** he cooed. His velvety voice calming your trembling shoulders. **“Next time, just apologize for what you did wrong, okay? You don’t need to lower yourself like that just to get my attention.”**

You nodded against him, your sobs calming as you melted into his arms.

 **“Let’s go get you cleaned up, hm?”** he mumbled, placing soft kisses on your shoulder. **“We need to change the sheets because _someone_ here just found out they’re a squirter.”**

You giggled in his arms, wrapping yours around him even tighter, as he stroked your hair.

 **“I love you, my darling. You know that, right?”** he whispered, pushing back to cup your face in his hands.

 **“I know, love. I love you too, Luci,”** you smiled. He brought his lips down to yours in a gentle, loving kiss as you felt the corners of his mouth go up slightly against yours in a slight smile.

~*~*~*~

Follow more of my works on Tumblr

[ramblings-of-a-hopeful-heart](http://ramblings-of-a-hopeful-heart.tumblr.com/)


End file.
